The God of Monsters
by Brickc16
Summary: Hercules, son of Hades is a modern day Demigod who is kept a secret from th Gods by Hades until the underworld is attacked. Zeus sends Hercules and Angelia, Daughter of Hermes, to kill the Kraken to see if Hercules has what it takes to become a God
1. Hercules, Son of Hades

You would think being the son of Hades would be a bad thing, but honestly, it was the best thing to happen to Hercules. No, not _the_ Hercules like in the myths and that one movie, this was a different Hercules. This one was the son of Hades, whereas the one you are thinking of was son of Zeus. Our Hercules was never supposed to be born.

You see, after World War II, the Big Three- or as you know them; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- made an oath, that they would never have children with mortals ever again. Zeus was the first of the three to screw up, he had a daughter name Thalia who gave her life for her friends. A satyr named Grover and two demigods, Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. She had been pitied by her father and turned into a white pine tree, her soul protected the camp from any and all monsters that tried getting in. Poseidon slipped up a few years later, siring a boy named Percy Jackson. Percy would grow up to be a great hero, but this is before the time of Percy...

Hercules was taken from his mother by his father when he was born, Hades didn't want his brothers to find out he had slipped up. Think what you want about Hades, he may be a lot of things but he wasn't as evil as everyone thought. After the 1900s he had realized his tactics were foolish, childish even. He had made amends with his brothers but was still not allow up in Olympus until the Winter Solstice. The whole Persephone thing, that is a long story, but he cannot divorce her, under strict orders.

Anyway, Hercules never knew his mother. He was trained by the Army of the Dead under his father's orders, out of all the Hellhounds he found one that he really liked. He named him Phil, based off the satyr in the movie of Hercules. Hades never thought he would send his son to Camp Half-Blood, but then again, he never thought the monsters in Hades would turn against him...

* * *

><p>It had been quiet in the realm of Hades, the death toll was quiet. Only about 50,000 people were coming in per hour. Hades was sitting in his throne room reading his favorite section of the newspaper... the obituary, when Hermes, the messenger of the gods appeared before him.<p>

"Hades!" he exclaimed to his uncle. "How's it goin' buddy?"

Hades looked over his newspaper, giving Hermes the death glare, it wasn't really the death glare. That's just how he always looks.

"Hermes," he said in greeting. "What brings you to the Underworld, Nephew?"

"Ah, well, Zeus was just wondering why a Minotaur tried to kill his precious little girl."

Hades looked up in shock. "What?"

Hermes's face went from his regular cheeriness to a grave expression rarely seen on the God of Thieves' face.

"You mean you didn't know? Ohhh man. Zeus isn't going to be a happy camper."

Hercules ran in at that moment.

"Father there..." He stopped dead at the sight of Hermes.

"'Father?'" A sly grin spread across Hermes' face. "You have a _son_? Well maybe that will brighten Lord Zeus's mood, eh?"

Hades stood, a look of anger and hatred on his face. "Tell Zeus of my son and I swear upon the River Styx that I shall hunt you personally and throw you into Tartarus so you can get to know your dear grandfather!"

Hermes's face fell, he could see this was one thing he couldn't joke about. Everyone knew about the oath, even Hercules, and nobody knew how the brothers would react to a new niece or nephew. Hermes was about to apologize when the castle shook violently.

"What in my name," Hades said, grabbing his throne for balance.

"What I came to tell you Father," Hercules said, seeming to recover from the sight of an Olympian. "The Minotaur and undead soldiers are storming the castle!"

"WHAT?" Hades shouted.

"Well," Hermes said, dusting himself off. "I see you are having a small obedience problem, I'll just head back to Olympus..."

The door was blasted open and in stormed the Minotaur.

"Minotaur!" Hades snapped. "What the Hades are you doing? Must I remind you I am your master?"

The Minotaur ignored Hades and turned to Hercules, steam shooting from his nostrils. He pointed to hairy, gnarled finger at him.

_ You are who he wants_, the monster's voice said in my head.

"Who wants me?" Hercules asked allowed, his father looking at him with a puzzled expression.

_Kronos,_ the Minotaur said. The whole room seemed to get darker.

"K-Kronos?" Hercules muttered, the room got darker and colder.

"What did you say?" Hades asked, Hercules looked back at his father, bad idea.

The Minotaur took the opportunity to charge Hercules, but when Hercules flinched, his hand glowed, and a minotaur came from his hand. It charged the opposing bull man and slammed it into the wall. Hercules' minotaur lifted the Minotaur and threw him up, Hercules knew why. The Stalactites on the ceiling of the cavern were _very_ sharp and to prove his point the Minotaur hit a ceiling spike and it protruded through its belly. The Minotaur would normally explode into dust but seeing as how they were already in the Underworld it just got stuck, living, in epic pain. Hercules's minotaur roared in triumph, when it turned to Hercules he saw a look of shock.

_What?_ It asked as if a bullman twice the size of Hercules jumping from his hand is normal.

"Wh-what?" Hercules managed to sputter.

"Hercules, my boy," Hades said, eyes wide. I think its time to go where all godlings like you go..."

* * *

><p>Hercules wasn't sure about going to the mortal world, he only went once, and that wasn't all the way on the other side of the country. When he got to the top of the elevator there was a man with a hat and crutches was waiting for me with a sign that said my name, like in the movies. Hercules walked up to him and said, "Hey, I'm Hercules."<p>

The man looked him over and sighed. "Hello son of Hades, I am your Satyr guide, John."

"John?" Hercules asked, "What kind of name for a Satyr is 'John?'"

John the Satyr looked irritated. "Sorry we can't all have olden day names like _Hercules_." The goatman turned and walked out the door. Hercules followed him warily, thinking he didn't like John very much.

There was a limo waiting for him outside and John had gotten in the driver's seat.

_Well that is rude_, Hercules thought, _in the movies the chauffeur held the door open for the passenger._

Hercules got in the long vehicle to find that there was someone in it. She was a middle aged women with bold black sunglasses and she was talking on a cell phone and she sounded worried, though she didn't look it.

"Adam, baby, come on," She said. "You need me, I got you started. I am the one who suggested you be put on SNL. No, no Adam. Dammit." she hung up the phone and looked up. "Hey kid, you must be the Prince of Darkness Jr." She stuck out her hand. "Name's Thalia, one of 9 Muses, current agent of..." she paused and looked at her phone. "Currently unemployed."

"Hercules," Hercules introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya kid," Thalia the Muse said, without offering a hand to shake. "I wish I could stay but this is my stop." Her phone rang and she looked at it, a smile spread across her face, she opened it as she got out of the car. "Adam! Baby! I knew you would call me back..."

The door shut behind her and everything blurred when we stopped we were in a different city all together, he recognized the Empire State Building at once... but wait Camp Half-Blood wasn't in NYC...

"Sir," Hercules called up to John. "Where are we going?"

"The Gods wish to speak to you." He replied boredly.

Hercules's heart raced and his face grew white. The Gods were probably going to kill him for being alive. Hercules walked inside and up to the man at the counter. The man looked up from his magazine and look Hercules over.

"Off to the Lord Zeus, are we?" He asked, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small card and handed it to Hercules. "Stick that into the security slot and hit the button that appears."

Hercules took the card and walked over to the elevator, when it opened he stepped inside. He was alone so he slipped the card into the slot and a red button appeared at the top of the button list, it said "600." Hercules pressed it and elevator music started playing. At first Hercules didn't think the elevator was moving, it didn't feel like it was, but then there was a _Ding!_ and the doors opened. What Hercules saw was so amazing and beautiful, his jaw dropped. The glowing city of Olympus...


	2. The Quest

Hercules stepped out of the elevator and looked around, the city was on a mountain floating over New York City. Hercules walked up the path and looked around, minor gods and goddesses stared at him as he walked, giving him dirty looks and death glares. Then someone walked up to him, she had a toga and pretty much every other thing the others were wearing, except for the Nike running shoes.

"What's goin' on," the Minor Goddess said. "My name is Angelia, daughter of Hermes and your guide for today."

Hercules didn't know what to say, living in the Underworld his whole life he never quite got the chance to talk to any girls. This girl was beautiful, dirty blond hair, pretty gray eyes, she was a spitting image of her father.

"I, uh, I-I'm Hercules," Hercules stumbled over his words. "S-son of Hades."

"Yeah," Angelia said nastily, "I know who _your_ father is. Come on, the Gods are waiting."

She walked off fast, Hercules couldn't help noticing her rear end swung from side to side with every step. A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped a foot.

"Eyes up, Cuz," came a voice, Hercules turned to see Angelia's father Hermes, a grin on his face.

"Not sure who her mom is," Hermes said, walking with Hercules. "But I am thinking that it may be Aphrodite."

"Makes sense," Hercules said, voice shaking from the spook of his cousin coming in as he was checking out his daughter's butt. "She certainly got my attention."

They got to the palace and Angelia was standing at the door waiting, looking very impatient.

"Don't mind her... mood," Hermes whispered to Hercules. "She never has liked your father, being a friend of Persephone and all."

They got to the door and she gestured Hercules, as he walked past he gave her a small smile, but she gave him the cold shoulder and stormed off. Hermes shrugged at Hercules and pushed open the door, as Hermes walked it looked as if he were just walking in place he wasn't getting smaller as he walked toward his throne. Then Hercules realized that Hermes was growing as he walked, he sat in his thrown with the other giant Olympians and gestured Hercules forward. Hercules approached the thrones. Zeus and his fellow Gods looked down on Hercules.

"So," Zeus boomed, although the volume may have been because he was so large. "The boy who holds my late son's namesake."

Hercules knew what to do, he went down to his knee, bowing to the Gods.

"Uncle," he addressed Zeus, master of the palace. Then he bowed to the other Gods; Hera, Mistress of the palace; Poseidon, God of the Sea, also Hercules's uncle; Ares, God of War; Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth; Athena, Goddess of the City, Handicrafts, and Agriculture; Apollo, God of Music; Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Desire and Beauty; Artemis, Goddess of Chastity; and of course Hermes, God of Thieves and Commerce. There were two empty seats, one of which was Hercules's father's, Hades. The other belonging to Hephaestus, God of Fire and the Forge.

"Do you know why you have been summoned to Olympus?" Zeus asked, Hercules shook his head, Zeus continued. "The Fates have informed us that you have the powers of a true God. They say you could be the God of Monsters, if this is to be true we must know for sure. You are to go down to Camp Half-Blood and talk to Chiron, he shall give you a quest that only a _true_ god can accomplish."

"Wait," Hercules said. "Me... a God?"

"Hermes told me what has transpired in the Underworld," Zeus continued. "A minotaur shot from your hand, you were talking to the Minotaur that attacked your father's palace. You can create any monster that you can think of. But in order for us to be certain of you, you must first complete this task at hand. Go now, boy. Do not return until the task is complete, oh and you shall be accompanied by one of the children of the Gods. Hermes," He addressed the messenger. "your daughter, Angelia, inform her that she is to be ready in one hour and ready to go."

Hermes stood and started for the door, as he passed Hercules he heard Hermes mumble, "She isn't going to be too happy about this." And closed the door behind him.

"You may go son of Hades," Zeus said, waving Hercules away with his hand. Hercules stood and walked back through the door, when he came out he was automatically addressed by the Daughter of Hermes.

"I cannot _believe_ that the Gods are making me go with you on some stupid mortal quest!" She whined. "You better not get us killed, Mortal."

"What are you worried about?" Hercules asked. "You're a god, so you can't die, right?"

Angelia rolled her eyes. "You are so arrogant. Major Gods cannot be killed, but minor gods _can_ be killed."

"Oh," Hercules said, blushing. "Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to, I'm not making you.

She sighed, "No, but Lord Zeus is. I have to go with you, quests are a team effort and you wouldn't last 5 minutes without help."

We reached the elevator, and the door opened. They stepped inside and let the elevator bring them 600 floors down to the lobby of the Empire State Building. They walked out of the skyscraper and out into the streets of Manhattan. Angelia pulled out a sack that jingled whenever she moved it, she opened it and pulled out a golden coin which Hercules recognized as a Drachma, the Olympian currency.

"_Stethi O harma diabole!_" She shouted and threw the coin into the road. It melted into the ground and the hole grew, and out came a smokey looking cab. They got in and three old ladies sat in the front.

"Where too, dearies?" the Driver said, Hercules saw in the rear view mirror that she only had one eye the other socket was hollow and empty.

"Camp Half-Blood," Angelia said.

"Camp Half-Blood it is then!" She slammed the pedal to the metal and the cab flew forward.

Hercules heard about the Gray Ladies from his father, mainly that they were blabby old bats that were only useful for transportation and fortune telling. Luckily they were silent most of the way, except for the occasional shout about how one wanted the eye but the other wanted the tooth, Hercules didn't understand what they meant. Finally they reached their destination and Hercules fell out of the cab, panting. It had been a terrifying ride, they almost hit two buses, a cat, and an old woman crossing the street.

He looked up at the hill, there was a great big white pine tree that Hercules knew to be his cousin, Thalia. They walked up and over the hill and were looking down on what looked like a summer camp, only this camp had a climbing wall o' death, a sword fighting area, and magical creatures. Hercules followed Angelia down to the only Centaur in the camp. This, Hercules assumed, was Chiron.

"Ahh," Chiron said with a smile. "Angelia, how are you?"

"I'd be better if i didn't have to go on this stupid quest," Angelia said.

Chiron smiled, then looked at Hercules. "And you must be Hercules, Son of the Lord of Darkness." He stuck out his hand to shake, Hercules shook his hand.

"What's the quest we have to do?" Hercules asked.

"Ah, straight to business then," Chiron said, his face serious. "Well, apparently we have word that someone has released the Kraken out into the mortal seas, possibly in hopes that it can sneak through the boundaries of this very camp. You job is to hunt it down, and kill it."

"The Kraken?" Hercules asked. "But the only person who can control that is my father I thought?"

"That is the idea," Chiron said grimly. "The Gods believe your father is trying to eliminate the Half-Bloods."

"What? My father wouldn't do that!"

"Oh no of course not," Angelia said sarcastically.

Hercules looked at the goddess.

"You don't even know my father," he said angrily. "You only know of what your dear friend Persephone tells you. He is _not_ as evil as you think! Sure, he has his moments of darkness but he isn't evil. He wouldn't release the Kraken, not now. He did back when Perseus stopped the war between the Gods and Mortals but that was because Zeus ordered it."

"Hercules," Chiron cut in. "I have no doubt in my mind that your father is innocent, but if you want to help him, you must killed the Kraken and find out who is controlling it, understood?"

"Yes sir," Hercules said, happy to see that someone has faith in his father. "So where do we go?"

"Well you tell me," Chiron said. "Where would a Superior creature would live in the United States?"

Hercules thought about it for a moment, thinking of the geography classes his father put him through. Then it hit him.

"Lake Superior?" He said uncertainly.

"Precisely," Chiron said, smiling. "Now, we believe it is making its way into the Atlantic using the rivers connecting the lakes. We believe now it is in lake Ontario, if you can find a way to kill it before it gets here, we may be able to stop it yet."

The idea was already in Hercules's head, he would do what Perseus did in Clash of the Titans. He would use the head of Medusa to turn the beast to stone. He told Chiron and Angelia the plan and Chiron smiled.

"That is an excellent idea, dear boy," he said. "Medusa, however, is much to far. Euryale is much closer, she is in a small Massachusetts town known as Haverhill, in a Garden Gnome shop. Her sisters have the same shops all over the country. Go to her, lop off her head and bring it back here. Do not look at the face when you have killed her though dear boy, or you may petrify yourself."

Angelia spoke up, "Sir, I find one flaw. Medusa is the only mortal out of the three sisters, so how do we kill Euryale?"

"She must petrify herself," Chiron explained, "that way she cannot be reborn."

Angelia and Hercules looked at each other, they were going to need a mirror or something. Chiron told them to go to cabin 11, to visit a son of Hermes, named Luke, who could help. They went to the Hermes cabin and knocked, a tall boy of about 19, same age as Hercules, opened the door. At first Hercules thought it was Hermes himself, but the boy had a scar running down his face, under his left eye.

"Hello there," he greeted them with a smile. "You must be the goddess and soon to be god," his eyebrow twitched. "It is nice to meet you both, come on in."

They walked inside and he grabbed a small metal object. He turned to them and handed it to Hercules.

"Put the strap on your hand, and then squeeze this little lever thing here," He pointed to the part of the strap that you hold onto with your hand, there was indeed a lever. Hercules put it on and squeezed the lever, the metal object opened up into a shield.

"Whoa!" Hercules exclaimed, laughing.

Angelia looked into the shield, by the way she was fluffing her hair and checking her teeth, Hercules assumed it was reflective.

Luke seemed to notice this too because he said, "Checking yourself out, does that make you daughter of Aphrodite?"

Angelia blushed, "Well my father seems to think so but we aren't sure."

"Who's your father?" Luke asked, though Hercules seemed to think Luke already had an idea.

Angelia stood up straight and puffed out her chest and said, "Hermes, God of Thieves and Commerce."

Luke nodded, "Well it's nice to meet ya, sister."

Hercules cut in, "We should go, the Kraken is closing in fast and we have to get all the way to Massachusetts."

"Right," Angelia said, opening the door and walking out briskly.

"Thanks Luke," Hercules said nodding to him.

"No problem," Luke said. "Come back anytime."

The two heroes set out for Massachusetts, heading to the lair of Euryale...


	3. Victory, thy name is Hercules

Hercules and Angelia made it to the train station without a monster attacking, so they figured their luck was good. When they entered the station however, Hercules sensed something weird. When he brought it up to Angelia she nodded to indicate she understood, and kept her eyes peeled. Angelia went to get the tickets for a ride to Boston, they then had to get off and walk to Back Bay Station which would take them directly to Haverhill.

They got onto the train and found their seats. They sat down and waited for the train to move, and when they doors closed the train pulled from the station. They rode for an hour and then what was eating at Hercules finally burst out of him.

"What do you have against my father?" He asked Angelia. "It can't just be the Persephone thing."

She sighed, she knew it would come sometime. So braced herself for the long speech that would probably take the whole trip.

"Well," she started. "No one ever knew this except my father but, I visited Hades once, a long time ago. I know, I look young but in reality I'm almost a century old. Anyway, I went down to Hades to deliver a message for my father, I help him out every once in a while, it was my first time in the Underworld and I got lost. When I turned a corner I found your father there... with another woman. I assume that is how you came to be. I went to turn around but tripped and he saw me. He threatened to kill me if I told Persephone. So naturally I hate his guts for cheating on my best friend and threatening me."

Hercules sat there for a moment, he couldn't believe she hated him for cheating, when all the gods cheat on each other. That's what happens when you are immortal, you get bored of your significant other and move on. But he figured the threatening is enough to hate someone.

"Well," Hercules said, "I'm not my father, and I am not like him. So don't hold it against me that he is my father."

Angelia was quiet for a few minutes, and then said, "I know you aren't your father. And I know you are not like him. I'm sorry, I am just a difficult person."

Hercules said, "Eh, its a family genetic."

Angelia laughed until they got off the train. Things were good between Angelia and Hercules after that...

* * *

><p>They got off the train, making jokes and laughing, when Hercules got that feeling that he got when they entered the train station in New York. He looked around but couldn't find where the feeling was coming from, then he saw it. Within the crowd he saw a man, but he wasn't a man, last time Hercules checked men had two eyes, not one.<p>

_Cyclops_, Hercules realized.

"We gotta go," he whispered to Angelia, whose smile faded when she saw the cyclops. The two of them slipped out of the subway and made a run for Back Bay Station. They had the station in their sights when a a woman with big leathery wings swooped down and grabbed Angelia. Angelia screamed as the Fury carried her away. Hercules turned in time to see another Fury coming down at him, he ducked in time and grabbed the Fury's leg. The Fury carried him up to the one with Angelia and he killed it. The Fury vaporized and Hercules grabbed Angelia before she could fall, she looked up at her savior and smiled.

"Nice catch," she called up to him.

"Don't celebrate yet," Hercules said grimly. "We still need to wait for a safe time to kill this one."

They flew for a few miles before they were over a building high enough to catch them on. Hercules had Angelia grab his belt and slashed at the Fury. They fell and landed with a roll. Hercules got up and help Angelia to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked her, but instead of answering he wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes, and a smile on her lips.

"Thank you," she said.

"Wow," Hercules said, blushing. "You, uh, you really were scared weren't you?"

"I don't do heights well," She replied, blushing herself.

"Coming from a girl who lives in the Heavens," Hercules joked.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said, punching his arm. "How long until the train leaves the station?"

Hercules checked his watch and swore. "We have 5 minutes to get all the way there!"

Angelia closed her eyes. "There's no way we can do that. There's only one way we can get there in time."

"How?" Hercules asked, he was kind of panicking now.

"We drive," She said, grinning.

"Can we you drive?" Hercules asked.

"Of course," She said as if it was an insult.

"How do we get our hands on one without any mortal money?"

"Hellooooo," Angelia said, her hands on her hips in the classic annoyed-girl way. "I am the daughter of the God of Thieves, that practically makes me the Goddess of Thieves!"

"Oh, right," Hercules thought he probably looked like an apple by the time they finished this conversation...

* * *

><p>Angelia could really use a lock pick. She got the door to a white Cadillac open within 30 seconds and started it up as if she had the key. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove north, toward Haverhill. They got a Iris-message from Chiron, telling them the Kraken had been sighted looming past Cape Cod, and that they had a minimum of 5 days, and that they should hurry up and get the Gorgon's head and get back home. Just as they hung up so to say, they saw their destination, Hollands Flowers.<p>

They walked in, the place was filled with flowers, and a couple of stone lawn ornaments that looked very realistic.

_Maybe because they _are? Hercules thought. He looked around and heard a slithering sound.

"Close your eyes," he said to Angelia, she did as instructed and when Hercules turned he was staring into the eyes of Euryale, the Gorgon. She was a very wide woman, Hercules never thought he would've seen as big a person than the creature before him. But something was wrong, she was a gorgon shouldn't he be a statue by now? Apparently that was what Euryale was thinking because she had a look of utter shock on her face.

She snapped out of it in time to dodge the swing of Hercules's sword and swiped his legs. Hercules fall to the ground and Euryale got on top of him, he was absolutely hideous.

"You are a tough cookie to petrify hero," she hissed. "Why won't you turn to stone? Stay with me, forever."

"No thanks," Hercules said. "I just came for that... disgusting head of your's."

She hissed loudly, spitting in Hercules's face. Then Angelia spoke.

"Hey ugly." Euryale turned and got a face full of her own mojo. She began to turn to stone and Hercules grabbed his sword and cut off her head before it turned to stone. The rest of her body however, wasn't so lucky. Hercules smashed the stone body and it fell apart on top of him. He got up and wiped the rubble off his shirt and pants. He walked over and picked up the head and stuck it into the soil sack on the floor.

"Well," he said, throwing it over his shoulder. "That was easy."

"Yeah," Angelia said. "Why didn't you turn to stone when she looked at you?"

"I... I think it has something to do with me being the possible God of Monsters."

"What?"

"That's what Zeus told me. But come on, lets get back to Camp Half-Blood..."

* * *

><p>They drove through the night and made it half way to the Camp Half-Blood when the Minotaur attacked.<p>

They were just passing through Hartford, Connecticut when they felt the car shaking. Hercules looked around back and saw the large bullman shape running toward them.

"Son of a..." He started.

"Basilisk!" Angelia yelled.

Hercules looked at her questionably and said, "Well actually I was going to say..."

"No, I mean, you can kill the Minotaur with a Basilisk!"

"Oh, and where am I going to get a Basilisk now? Hogwarts?"

"Your powers you idiot, with a snap of your fingers you can have one right there!"

"Oh! Right!" Hercules thought hard about a basilisk and snapped his fingers. When he looked back he saw the Minotaur struggling to get free from the Basilisk's grasp. Hercules let out a bark of laughter.

"Good job, smart-one," Angelia said.

"Hey, I forgot. Its been a very long 3 days."

"Yeah ye..." She stopped what she was saying and looked at Hercules.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Its going to take us almost 2 days to get back from here."

"What! I thought we were making good time!"

"Me too until you said 3 days. When we get there the Kraken will already be there, people are going to start dying if we don't step on it."

"Well then put the pedal to the medal and lets speed down the highway to Hell!..."


	4. The God of Monsters

They got to Camp Half-Blood in the nick of time. When they ran over the hill they saw a large creature lifting from the water, it's ugly face scaly and evil looking. Its hard to believe that Hercules's father, who once confided in Hercules that back in his hayday Hades had raised Cerberus as a cute young pup.

"Where do you think J.K Rowling for Fluffy from? She practically based Hagrid off me, knowing my love for creatures, and my natural size."

Now the monstrous Kraken loomed over the camp, it's beady eyes searching for its first snack. Naturally it reached for a member of the Ares cabin, them being the largest of everyone in the camp. Hercules started to run and Angelia tripped going down, but when Hercules turned to help her up she yelled, "Don't worry about me! Go petrify that son of a..."

"Basilisk?" Hercules said with a wink. Angelia nodded with a smile.

Hercules sprinted down the hill and spawned a Fury, he jumped onto its back and rode it like a skateboard. He rose high and threw a rock at the Kraken, which was just about to drop the Ares cabin member in it's mouth. It looked up to see what had stopped it from enjoying a demigod delicacy, when it saw Hercules it bared it's many rows of teeth. Hercules gulped and lifted the Gorgon head from the sack and showed it to the Kraken, which roared in fear. Hercules grinned until he saw that the Kraken wasn't going down without a fight, it still swung a tentacle and grabbed Hercules, and squeezed. Hercules could hear everyone screaming about someone needing to help him but no one actually did anything, and Hercules was okay with that. This is how it is supposed to end, all Greek Myths ended in tragedy. And now the world will know the story of the other Hercules, because he not only stopped the Kraken, he also saved an entire camp full of Half-bloods...

Unfortunately the Fates had other plans for Hercules, after he blacked out the Fury he spawned smashed the stony tentacle and caught Hercules before he hit the ground, it flew him down to Chiron and told him to take good care of it's master and flew off to the south, no doubt heading to the Sea of Monsters.

Hercules woke up in a golden room that looked like a hospital and knew right away he was in the Olympus Infirmary.

"This place never gets many customers," a familiar said, Hercules looked up to see his dear cousin Hermes standing in the doorway. "Mainly because most Gods don't get hurt like you did."

"You said most gods... and me," Hercules said.

"Congrats kiddo," Hermes said with a smile. "Zeus declared you God of Monsters after you killed the Kraken."

Hercules smiled happy that he got his happy ending.

"Happy endings are nothing," Hermes said, seeming to read Hercules's mind, "without the hero getting the girl." Angelia came in, eyes red, a sign that gods _can_ cry. She ran over and hugged Hercules as if he had just come back from his father's kingdom the hard way.

"You saved everyone," she said, and then smacked him in the face. "But you didn't put up much of a fight when the thing grabbed you! Are you really that selfish that you were ready to die without even saying goodbye?"

"Now, now," came a sleek, cool voice, Hermes moved aside for the Lord of the Underworld. "Don't beat the kid up Angelia, he figured since his namesake went down in tragedy that he had to as well."

Zeus entered behind his brother and threw a notepad with a pencil on it onto Hercules's lap.

"Uh," Hercules said. "Uncle, what is this?"

"Write down what your dream house would be like," he responded.

"Uhh, why?"

"For your new palace of course," Zeus said, when Hercules still looked confused he added, "Well if you are to be Lord of the Monsters the best place for you to rule would be none other than the Sea of Monsters, so we shall have the Cyclopes build your new palace. Of course, you will need a queen," at that he smiled at Angelia.

"Uncle," Hercules started but the King of Gods raised his hand.

"Do not thank me," Zeus said. "I sent you out on what should've been a suicide mission, but you made it back without a scratch... more or less. And now I reward you with what is rightfully your's."

Zeus left and Hermes clapped a hand on Hercules's shoulder.

"I give you my blessing kid," He said with a wink. "Get my girl a nice ring, eh?" He sped off before it fully got into Hercules's head what he just said.

Hades walked up and grabbed his son's hand. "Come visit anytime my son. I'll send Phil up to your palace when it's done. For now however, I think I should head back home."

"Alright father," Hercules said, shaking his father's hand. "I'll see you around... Tell Persephone I said hello."

"Of course." Hades walked from the room, leaving Angelia and Hercules alone.

"So," Angelia said.

"So?" Hercules asked.

She punched him in the arm and said, "You going to propose or not?"

Hercules laughed and held her hand.

"Angelia, daughter of Hermes, would you be the Queen of Monsters? To rule over all that is ugly and creepy with me?"

"What a way to put it," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well, I figured I should do it in my own way." He sat up and after the disorientation passed he grabbed his fiance and pulled her into a kiss, their first kiss.

Hercules said that being immortal you get bored of your spouse, that wasn't true with this pair however. Aphrodite heard what Hercules had said about love, and had made sure the Lords of Monsters stayed madly in love for all of eternity.

Whoever said that Greek Myths always ended in tragedy should look back at that statement. The myths ended in tragedy because the heroes never assumed they would have an unhappy ending. When you expect something to happen the Fates will make the opposite of what you think will happen happen. So do us all a favor, expect a sad death to hit you soon, so that the Fates will make you have a long, happy life.


End file.
